


Wretched and Joyful

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: it's just loving smut yall





	Wretched and Joyful

On the list of things the Master of the Thieves Guild should not be doing ever, under any circumstances, "Sleeping with Maven's daughter" is only not featured by virtue of no one thinking it a possibility.

They underestimated Ingun (and perhaps more likely, overestimated Daisy).

Every fibre of her body is burning, overly sensitive from a rather unique type of poison and being brought to the edge twice in a row. When Ingun asked if she would he willing to try something new, Daisy did not realize it would turn out like this.

  
It is odd enough to Daisy to be bottoming, let alone so enthusiastically. She finds that despite the domineering dragons in her head, she enjoys being at the mercy of Ingun much more than expected. There's something very freeing about it.

  
Ingun is enjoying herself as well, although it's mostly at her girlfriend's expense.

  
Daisy's hands fist the sheets as she arches up into Ingun's mouth, her voice weak as she says, "Please, please. Ingun, just let me--"

  
Ingun does the opposite of requested, taking her mouth away to say with no small amusement, "Where's the fun in that? You've only been denied twice, that's hardly enough evidence." 

Daisy wants to mention that the evidence of her poison being a success is all over her smug mouth, but Ingun doesn't allow her to. She licks a broad stripe up her center, collecting more of the moisture before sealing her lips over Daisy's clit.

Stars burst behind her eyes, and once again she is so close she wants to cry. Every muscle is tensed, ready for the tension to snap.

  
Once again, Ingun slows and stops, allowing her to come down. "See? That wasn't so bad." She teases, shifting to lean over her lover. The way she cups Daisy's cheek, so tender and affection, almost over shadows her pressing her knee to Daisy's core. Not grinding, not yet. Simply giving Daisy the option.

  
Distantly, Daisy hears a dov hissing about _rutting like a bitch in heat,_ but she is far more interested in how Ingun's eyes sparkle with joy and the way she briefly pulls her hand away to wipe her mouth.

  
"Are you okay?" She asks, not teasing for the first time since Daisy took her poison like a shot.

  
Daisy considers the question and nods. "I'm really okay. Super okay."

  
Ingun's lips twitch. "Super okay?"

  
"Like great. Which is to say, I really appreciate your checking in on me but if you could raw me I'd appreciate that even more." Daisy has never been one to mince words. She gets it from her Breton mother (the same one who would most certainly combust if they knew what Daisy was using their lessons for).

  
"Mmm." Ingun makes a show of thinking it over. "You'll have to work for it."

  
_Don't I always?_ Daisy loosens her white knuckle grip on the sheets, stretching our her sore fingers before getting up on her elbows to kiss Ingun. She kisses the same when she's on top and on bottom, and Daisy is not sure why she thought there would be a difference.

  
Daisy pulls her bottom lip between sharp teeth and Ingun whimpers. She shifts further down and Daisy moves her leg to accommodate, offering her a thigh to grind down on. It's only fair after all, she figures. Daisy's almost came thrice now, while Ingun has stubbornly remained untouched.   
Not for Daisy's lack of trying.

  
She pulls away from their kiss to stare Daisy down, as if searching for some ulterior motive in her offer. Daisy _did_ agree to let her be the boss.

  
"Please? Let me hear you." She says, unashamed to be begging.

  
Ingun gives an indulgent smile and lowers herself onto Daisy's thigh. "Happy?"

  
Daisy narrows her eyes, shifting her leg upwards, more flush against the heat radiating from Ingun. Damn her and her insistence on wearing small clothes for as long as possible. Daisy has said time and time again while she adores the expensive lingerie Ingun favors, she is equally fond of getting her girlfriend off (and seeing the effect she has on her).

  
Ingun finally responds, but her movements are light and slow. "Now are you happy?"

  
The Dragonborn is known for her words. They practically define her being, even before the title was added, and all she can manage is an affirmative, "Mhm." She shudders and closes her eyes for a moment. "'M real happy." She moves her free leg out further, silently asking for Ingun touch her. Preferably _soon_ because Ingun's bedroom is cold and her thighs are slick.

  
Ingun takes mercy on her for once, one hand dipping down her stomach and into her curls before gently _gently_ parting her lips. Not quite the kind of touching she wants, but good enough to now.

  
Ingun circles her clit with her thumb, clearly amused when Daisy gasps and squirms. "Please?"

  
"You seem to be saying that quite often."

  
"I wouldn't need to if you'd just fu--" _ck me_. Daisy cuts herself off with a moan as Ingun does just that. Two fingers slip in easily, twisting up in a way that makes Daisy writhe beneath her weight. Thankfully, her moving doesn't throw Ingun off in the slightest.

  
Daisy brings one hand up to Ingun's waist, both for something to hold and to push her further down on her thigh. "Better, thank you." She says breathlessly.

  
"My pleasure." Ingun purrs.

  
Daisy tries to concentrate on her for a moment, asking curiously, "Are you getting off on this?" She seems to be, her smile warm and eyes dilated wide as can be.

  
Ingun lets out a very unladylike snort. "Such language, Dragonborn!"

  
She rolls her hips in return, moaning as Ingun's fingers slip in deeper. "Ingun..." Half a whine and half a demand for her to stop being a noble for five fucking seconds.

  
"It is a bit of a power trip, I'll admit." Ingun says, clearly ignoring her demands. "Seeing you a mess beneath me. How the mighty fall."

  
Daisy is not sure if her heart is racing because Ingun is currently ( _very lazily_ ) fucking her, or because she actually enjoys being talked down to. She figures it doesn't really matter in the end though.

  
Ingun curls her fingers again, giggling as she watches Daisy's face twist up in pleasure. The hand on her hip claws, digging nubby nails into the plush skin. The sting is just enough to keep Ingun from getting too carried away, having already indulged herself with grinding on Daisy's thigh (which, admittedly, is one of her favorite things to do. Daisy's strong thighs are perfect in Ingun's opinion, whether they're between Ingun's or acting as earmuffs).

  
Ingun leans forward, locking Daisy in a messy kiss. The elf responds eagerly, whimpering into her open mouth. She's the first to pull away, murmuring, "Please, Ingun, I'm so close I just wanna--"

  
Ingun kisses her again, once, twice, thrice, before grinning wickedly. "How do you want it?"

  
Her eyes go impossibly wide, as if she truly believed Ingun would edge her again. Truthfully, she probably would've, if Daisy hadn't asked so nicely.

  
"Your... mouth, Please?" Daisy asks, her voice sore. Which, for someone who Shouts regularly, is quite the feat.

  
Ingun grins, cat who caught the canary style. "Of course."   
Daisy might enjoy the visual a little too much, she thinks, watching Ingun pull herself off her leg and painfully slowly kiss her way lower down Daisy's body.

  
Technically, there's no need for Ingun to take her time with kissing Daisy's thighs and soft, wide licks, because Daisy is certainly warmed up, but Ingun likes taking her time. Likes making Daisy tremble with want.

  
Ingun keeps a firm grip on her legs for the time being, although Daisy is by far the stronger one and could break her hold at any time. Ingun likes seeing how much Daisy lets her get away with before clamping her legs down, digging the balls of her feet into her girlfriends back to keep her right where she wants her.

  
(Daisy has never been a fan of pain being involved, Ingun takes what she can get when Daisy forgets how strong she is compared to... everyone, really, but especially sheltered noble alchemists)

  
Ingun finally, in Daisy's opinion, gives into her demands by kissing her over sensitive clit. After three (or four? It mixes together in her head) edges the sensation hovers between the pain of over stimulation and being toe curlingly wonderful.   
Daisy tries to relax her muscles, even as Ingun gets more brash in her approach. Messy, open mouthed kisses and hands forcing her legs further apart.

  
"Hey, hey," Daisy says, making an attempt to sound like she's not about to throw herself into blissful oblivion. "Ingun, can you?" She holds up her hand, two fingers extended, when Ingun glances up curiously.

  
She feels Ingun's smile more than she sees it at this point, but the Blackbriar does as requested. She slips in two fingers without difficulty, scissoring them before adding a third. Daisy shudders and moans, one of her hands dropping to tangle in Ingun's hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, please, Ingun."

  
She knows she'll never hear the end of it later for _daring_ to curse, but it's either that or lapse out of common (and oddly, Ingun only speaks common, despite her own mother's insistence that she learn more). Daisy has always had a knack for learning new languages, having grown up with a strange amalgamation of Bosmeri, Breton, and common.

  
But she can only remember a few words of each at the moment, as distracted as she is by Ingun's mouth and fingers. The hand twisted in Ingun's hair can't seem to decide if she wants to pull her away or press her closer, settling for listlessly tugging at the strands.

  
Ingun's free hand skims up Daisy's leg to rest on her lower stomach, and the fingers buried in her become all the more insistent.

  
Daisy says something, a babble of endearments and "please"s and probably even a few declarations of love but she forgets them the moment they leave her lips. She can't decide if she wants to throw her head back or continue looking down at Ingun, who's face is scrunched with concentration.

  
She's _beautiful_ , dark hair falling out of her up do and sticking to her face with sweat, her eyes sharp, her mouth hidden from Daisy's view but presumably slick with Daisy's arousal.   
Daisy wonders for a brief moment how the hell she could've resisted this woman.

  
She isn't quite sure what language she says "I love you" in, but Ingun seems to understand it anyway. She hums her reply, and that's what finally tips Daisy over the edge.   
It's not the usual sharp and quick snap of pleasure, but a slow, overwhelming wave. Daisy slams her eyes shut and still sees stars. It's... too much and still so good.

  
Ingun follows her movements through it, allowing her to ride her hand while she watches her girlfriend throw her head back and fall silent, too consumed to make noise. Ingun has always loved being able to make the Dragonborn speechless (although, she is fond of the moans Daisy lets loose. And her whimpers are to die for).

  
It's when Daisy starts to get the painful twinges of over stimulation that she pulls away and Ingun stops. She doesn't say anything for a moment, visibly trying to settle her breathing. Much to Ingun's amusement.

  
"We should do that more often." She finally says, warmth and affection radiating from her despite the teasing commentary.

  
Ingun agrees with a kiss, knowing that Daisy can taste herself on her lips. She's dazed and smiling when Ingun pulls away, and as much as she adores that expression, Ingun can't help but tease, "We could be together more often if you weren't trampling all over Skyrim and doing favors for everyone even mildly inconvenienced."

  
The scolding rolls off Daisy like water on a duck. "I'm glad you were one of those people." She says.

  
Ingun twitches, glancing away. She doesn't understand how Daisy can just say things like that, her gaze unfaltering and genuine. "Me too." Ingun says quietly. Hesitancy doesn't suit her.

  
Daisy ducks her head, nipping at Ingun's shoulder with her sharp sharp teeth. It works out as intended, making Ingun squawk and laugh. "Stop that!" She bats Daisy away, growling about stupid dragonborn.

  
Daisy's answering laugh is full of self satisfaction. "Got you to smile! That was the idea."

  
"For a thief you're not exactly subtle." Ingun huffs.

  
Daisy shrugs. "'f I were a good thief I wouldn't be risking Maven's wrath by kissing her daughter. I'm clearly a terrible thief."

  
"Is that all you just did? Kiss her daughter?" She asks, pointedly running her hand down Daisy's naked side.

  
Daisy leans into it like a lazy cat, only moving the bare minimum. "If kissing made me this tired I think Skyrim would have to find a better saviour."

  
Ingun laughs. "Go to sleep then."

  
"You'll stay with me?"

  
She shouldn't, because recording her findings is important and the "experiment" is very fresh in her mind, but Daisy makes her resolve crumble. She has a habit of doing that, although she seems oblivious to it. Ingun hopes she stays that way, because her dragonborn is cocky enough as is. She doesn't need more power.

  
Ingun sighs. "I get to be big spoon."

  
"I'm taller." Daisy isn't really protesting being the little spoon, just reminding Ingun.

  
"I'm well aware." She's torn between being so, so thankful that the eight blessed her with a tall, muscular girlfriend, and being annoyed that a Breton/bosmer half breed (Daisy's words, not hers) is somehow bigger than her.

  
Daisy mumbles something in bosmeri, muffled by the pillow.

"Love you too." Ingun laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene bc Hozier is... a mood. 
> 
> It's a semi-common practice among Bosmer to sharpen ones teeth to achieve a more predatory look & Daisy is half Bosmer on her mama's side. Her mother is Breton 
> 
> of course the first work I did w one of my favorite Dragonborns is smut asgjlaldhadk jfc 
> 
> anyways I only do smut once a blue moon pls be gentle w me thanks


End file.
